gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Masterpogihaha
If ever you post on my talk page, I will reply on your talk page, and not on mine. Userpage Like Mine Hi, Thanks for coming to me! At the top of you user page, you should have these links: Edit Profile | Upload Avatar | My Watchlist | Friends' Activity |Contributions| Wiki userpage. Click Wiki userpage, and then make your userpage in there. Then go back to your regular user page and click the yellow Use wiki userpage button in the top right corner. You (and other users) can view your old one at any time by clicking the Social Profile button at the top (have a look at mine). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :It's good to see you found out how to use userboxes. I was wondering if you were going to ask me how. Just in case you don't know, a list of userboxes can be found here. You can also make your own. Just ask me if you want to make your own, as there are two ways. One makes it for the wiki (so you only make that if alot of users will use it) and the other you simply make on your userpage. Also, I would put the userboxes at the top of the page (put them at the top of the edit box, they will be pushed right and the info underneath will be on the left (it won't wreck your userpage)). :The other optional thing is a (click that link to find out how to make one, or see the bottom of my userpage to see what it looks like). :Also, you didn't set it as your default userpage using the yellow button. Personally, I think not enough users use custom userpages. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Image deletion Can someone please delete the image I uploaded (Blackfield.jpg)? Thank you. Didn't know there was already one Blackfield Stadium picture. Masterpogihaha 11:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Changing E-Mail You can change your e-mail at the "My Preferences" link, which you can access by clicking on the drop down tab after your user name in the top left hand side of the screen. A-Dust 17:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Thank you for notifying me. I've now changed one page into a walkthrough, which is the plan for all missions, and added a cleanup template to the other. A-Dust 01:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright It's not copyright if you copy from somewhere else on THIS wiki. It is done by alot of users (even staff) when creating pages that will be similar in the end anyway. In fact, it is a good way to maintain Consistency. Thanks for asking though, and make sure you don't make the mistake of leaving in some of the info from the old article (I've done that)! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Clay/Clay Simons Thanks for saying, I've now changed that. A-Dust 14:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Manchez How to get the Manchez and where is bumps and grinds mission Promotion Nomination Hi Masterpogihaha. I have seen the message on your user page, however I would like you to consider becoming staff on this wiki. You obviously know your way around here, and this would give you the tools to be able to help out a little more efficiently. There is no real time commitment to be staff, but every little helps. Check out Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/Masterpogihaha to let us know whether you would consider this. Gboyers talk 19:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have been promoted to Moderator. You now have the rights to move pages, rollback edits, and patrol edits. Moderators are users on Grand Theft Wiki who have been trusted with additional tools to keep the Wiki clean - they are are trusted helpers, rather than having "power" or "authority" over other users. I hope you can live up to your own expectations of being a role model for the other users of this wiki, and I wish you the best of luck. Remember to check out Tasks and the Staff Noticeboard, and you can now use on your userpage if you wish. Gboyers talk 17:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I created Wikihunt, and we really could use some help. Do you think we could partner up by posting a link to each other's wiki on our homepages? Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Redirect Hello, I did something wrong whit the Template:Redirect, can you undo my edits in that Template or do something else, I was in the wrong Wiki and I'm sorry about this. (Template:Redirect) --Option 16:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Mission Pages Hi. I see you edited Payback (GTA CW). I attempted to lay a basic layout on how mission pages should be here. If you think you disagree with some of the stuff there, please reply.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects? Hey hows it going? Just wanted to ask you; can non-staff create redirects to a page (as in say, if somone types the word Firetruck into the search box it redirects them to Fire Truck) if so how do you do it? Or can only staff do it? --Chimpso 14:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me! :D --Chimpso 03:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: User talk:ZS#Cognoscenti I've checked the Limousine article in Wikipedia, and found out the Maybach 62, which the Cognoscenti is primarily based on, is mentioned and pictured in the page, suggesting that this class of car is within the "limousine" range, as are other long luxury sedans that do not compare in length to those of your typical sedan-based limo. It's all in the "Modern limousine" section. - ZS 18:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Dealing with Vandals Hey, thanks for your help with dealing with the vandal. However, please be aware of our NSFV policy, and leave only factual and direct messages on their talk page. Gboyers talk 14:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ........hi masterpogihaha..can you be my friend?....(lol) ... Renaming Categories Hi, I just renamed Category:Street Races in Grand Theft Auto Vice City to Category:Street Races in GTA Vice City as you suggested in the template. I noticed that your edit summary when you added the move template was, "I can't move categories..." Just a note that you can't actually move a category. To rename a category, you need to change the category in each article, then create the new category, and mark the old category with so that an Administrator can delete it. The reason is because of the way categories work; simply moving the category would leave each page in the old one, because their code doesn't change. I know that it was a long time ago that you added that move template, so you might know this by now, but I'm letting you know just in case (I once thought the same thing)! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Categories :I need to ask you something, are there any differences in the three categories:Police, Law Enforcement, and Police Departments?--Gta-mysteries 05:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Home Coming and a more general question Thanks. I thought it would be a bit presumptuous to remove the clean-up tag as I'm still not too sure what the articles on missions should look like. Is there a policy on it? I had a look around but couldn't see one. For example, should the mission scripts always be put on a sub-page or is it dependant on how long the article is? Agent452 15:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Should this be deleted? Mansions in the GTA series - I already told the creator of the page that his info is irrelevant, but he said it's just for fun. Haruhi Suzumiya 12:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You know me XD add me as your friend Hi, i want to be a moderator, what can i do to do? -- 01:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Trainers How does one use a trainer...I do not understand...T-888 11:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Rural area template I think that the template is necessary and looks great. As you've said, we have one for each city and for districts etc, that we should have one for the countryside and the different towns and areas. A-Dust 20:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC)